Conjuration
Conjuration, often called conj for short or simply referred to as blocks, is a spawn-able type of block that every character has access to. Conjuration can be created by holding down while moving your cursor around the screen. Conjuration acts different based on who the conjuration belongs to and what team they are on. Conjuration is important for voiding and is also the cause of glitching. Behavior Conjuration acts differently based on the following criteria: *'Your own Conjuration' - Colour: Blue-Green - You can not pass through it, but otherwise has the same attributes as the rest of your team's conjuration. Players on the same team as you can draw over your conjuration, but it will not disappear from your screen, and can result in a conflict. *'Conjuration of same team' - Colour: Light Gray - Members of your team may pass through conjuration that was placed by their own team, while the other team can not. You may draw over your team's conjuration. *'Conjuration of opposing team' - Colour: Dark Gray - Neither you or you team may pass through it, but the opposing team can. You cannot draw over the conjuration of the opposite team - you must destroy it first. No matter who places it, all conjuration is destroyable and will block any player's shot. Energy For each conjuration you use, you spend "conjuration energy" (signified by a green bar under your name). Once you stop conjuring or run out of energy, your energy will start to refill. If you run out of energy and still hold down , then you will conjure as your energy refills, which is about half the normal speed. Uses Conjuration has many uses, some of the most common of which are: *'Bridges / ramps' - These allow you to reach places you otherwise couldn't, or just faster. *'Barrier' - Since the opposing team cannot pass through it, but your team can, conjuration makes a great barrier, especially for VIP maps. *'Propelling upwards' - By conjuring right below yourself without moving the cursor, conjuration will appear and each will move you up one until you run out of energy. *'Voiding' - It is an almost essential aspect of voiding. Properties In addition to being solid to only certain factions of players, conjuration has some unique properties: * Cushioning Effect - Conj applies a repulsive force against any object that penetrates its outermost layer. When an object passes into conj with high enough velocity, it will phase through. If an object is caught inside a conj wall and does not have enough velocity to pass through, it will become embedded in the wall and unable to move (Glitching) whereas any object that has enough velocity in the entirety of its path through a wall will pass through freely. Any Corner Jump Slide performed at high enough speed cannot gain any more velocity from a corner jump from conj because of this property. * Perfect Substitute - Conj has the exact same properties as foreground. * Matrix-like Structure - Conj blocks are 12 x 12 pixels in size in-game, however the leftmost column of each block of conj (and foreground) AND the uppermost row has no hitbox. Any bullet fired vertically or horizontally through these slits will be harmful and will pass straight through the wall with no obstructions. Category:Mechanics